Blood and cats for Sebastian Michaelis
by spacebuddha
Summary: What happens when a bored lady and creepy butler get a invitation to the Phantomhive Manor? Read on and find out my friend.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight casted over the fields, making the dewdrops shimmer like icy gemstones, indicating morning. Stephanie Wittman gazed over the mist in the distance from her parlour window. She yawned slowly and looked around the room. It was empty, much like the majority of the house. She sighed in boredom. however a smile came to her lips once she heard the approaching footsteps which indicated the arrival of her butler. The door creaked open and her grim butler entered.

He was well dressed, wearing a tawny suit and had his dark brown hair was neatly swept back. He was tall in appearance and gave off a slightly sinister vibe. He was too thin for his clothes. His trousers reached his mid-stomach and his hands were long and bony. A cheerful bow tie was tightly worn around his neck, which didn't compliment the scowl on his face and slightly hooked nose. He carried a silver platter which had various items for the day. "Hey, Watson" said Stephanie casually.

"Good Morning Miss Wittman, how are you this morning?" Watson said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah I'm pretty good" Stephanie shrugged.

"Wonderful. For this morning we received two letters for your attention. The first is a message from your family in India," as he handed her the finely written note he began to explain the message, knowing perfectly well she can just read the letter. "Your family say they're having a nice time in India, enjoying the local customs and food ect..."

"Oh well that's nice," answered Stephanie. There was a hint of annoyance in her tone. Out of her entire family Stephanie was chosen to stay in England with only her butler for company. Watson detected her change in tone and took it to his advantage.

"I bet they're having a miserable time, they're just lying I bet you," Watson announced. The emphasis he put on 'miserable' and his mocking tone made Stephanie smile softly, this encouraged him to continue. "Yes I bet the food and water are disgusting and they're crawling in disease. In a few weeks they'll be sending help messages like 'oh help us Stephanie, mother has dynasty and father has been run over by a cow' and you laugh at them HAHAHA!" Watson lectured. Stephanie enjoyed it so much when he rants about certain subjects. He will never let his voice go unheard, even if it's just a mutter. They were very entertaining to her and wasted a large chunk of the day. However for some reason she was curious of what the second letter contained, she would have to put aside her family for later.

"What is the second letter, Watson?" She questioned.

"Oh, I don't know, stupid bugger didn't bother to put his address" Watson answered without thinking, disappointed that he couldn't rant about India anymore. He handed her the envelope on the tips of his scrawny fingers and Stephanie gingerly took it. Watson was correct. No address. Just a neatly made wax seal showing a coat of arms she couldn't recognise. Without hesitation she ripped open the envelope and looked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please do tell me what it is, is it a love note from a secret admirer?" Watson said hopefully.

"No, it's an invitation to lunch today at the Phantomhive estate," Stephanie announced. She folded the note carefully, it was short and blunt, and however, it filled her with excitement. Whenever her family had business with the Phantomhive she and her siblings were sent to their rooms until they were gone and not a word was spoken about the meeting. However she had heard many rumours about Ciel Phantomhive, especially his butler.

"Phantomhive...Phantomhive rings a bell...," Watson expressed.

"Ciel Phantomhive, the young business person," she explained. At moment Watson's eyes brightened with enlightenment. Realising this, Stephanie began to nimble on a nearby cupcake while she waited for the show to begin._ This one might take a while_ she thought to herself.

"Ah yes! The Earl of sunshine and rainbows! My goodness I've never seen a more miserable brat in my life. 'Oh no my parents are dead! I'm going to make everyone else suffer.' Honestly if he was common as muck he would just be rammed straight into the workhouse. But no, he has a huge estate and a pile of money to cry in. My heart bleeds" Watson jabbered.

"Well I think it would be a bit traumatic for your parents to die in a house fire," Stephanie attempted to reason.

"Hphm I guess so, but I've seen worse." He grumbled, "oh, and not to mention his butler! His face always looks like the cat got the cream. Watson said. "I'm simply one hell of a butler." He said in an insulting tone while rolling his eyes. As he quoted, he draped a limp hand on his chest and bowed. Stephanie quickly held the note over her face trying to hide her snicker from Watson to no avail.

"He makes other hard-working butlers look bad by using his over powered demon powers!" He complained.

"Well you can't really say that, can you Watson?" Stephanie jokingly said.

"Oh shaddup! Anyway if we go we'll probably be cooked or his butler would eat your soul, he's taking advantage of you being on your own to pounce!" Watson condemned.

"True, but I don't think that there's anything better to do, so why not? Ready the coach then Watson if you'll be so kind!" Stephanie replied.

"Bah!" Watson protested. However he recognized that it was useless in swaying her opinion and decided to follow her orders, but not without grumbling throughout the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Although there was a bright start to the morning, a blanket of dark gloom soon took over by lunchtime. Stephanie's carriage pulled into the gates the Phantomhive estate materialised out of the haze. Stephanie looked at her butler who was sitting across from her. He gave her a cheerless smile so she sighed and gazed out her window as the carriage stopped.

Outside there was an impeccably neat servant standing there to greet them. He had a sharp figure and his hair was inky black and straight. He seemed ageless. This contrasted greatly with her own butler, who looked more like a reanimated corpse. The butler locked eyes with Stephanie with a curious stare. He gave her a smooth smile and she, in return, gave him a friendly smile which expressed her excitement. The butler walked elegantly to the carriage and opened its doors. Another look of the butler gave Stephanie warmth. The wind stroked his hair as his gaze and smile never left her. He put one hand behind his back, his smile increasing, and raised his sleek hand for her to take.

Unfortunately for the butler, instead of receiving the soft hand of Miss Wittman, he had his hand grasped by the cold skeletal hand of Watson who then jumped down from the coach. For a second the butler held Watson's hand highly like a lady. However after he realised what's happening he recovered from the awkward situation by then taken Watson's hand and firmly shaking it while saying, "Ah, Mr Watson, it is a dear pleasure for you and your dear mistress to join us in the household. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler."

"Hmmmm, yes, a pleasure you meet you too..."Watson said half-heartedly, now suddenly eager to be removed from the handshake. Sebastian, looking pleased, drew his attention back on to Stephanie and raised his hand hopefully once more. Watson, not wishing to be outdone, raised his hand in unison with Sebastian so that Stephanie will pick him, instead of his competition. Stephanie now had a choice. Either, be polite, and take Sebastian's. Or, be faithful, and take Watson's. However Watson gave her a look which read _if you take that piece of scum's hand I will make you suffer for eternity. _Therefore, Stephanie leaped off the coach, guided by Watson. He then gave a smug smile for the triumph he had over Sebastian. However once Watson released his grasp, Sebastian swiftly took her hand and knelt.

"Miss Stephanie Wittman, it is to my master's joy for you to come and visit." Sebastian announced. He then brought her hand up to his face and lightly pecked the top. This sent a shiver Stephanie had never felt before, but it felt nice, which caused her to blush slightly. She thanked herself for not wearing a glove for this outing.

"Oh, well, uh thanks for inviting us," Stephanie responded.

"Please, don't thank me, thank my young master," Sebastian gleefully giggled. He stood back up and regretfully re "Oh, well, uh thanks for inviting us," Stephanie responded.

"Please, don't thank me, thank my young master," Sebastian gleefully giggled. He stood back up and regretfully released her hand like a pure dove. By now Watson was giving off such an evil aura it was hard to ignore. It only intensified when Sebastian did his signature bow. Watson curled his lip in disgust.

"Isn't it time you let us inside, my mistress is getting cold," Watson said bluntly with a hint of annoyance

"Why of course, please follow me, my master is waiting," Sebastian answered and beckoned both of them to follow him into the Phantomhive house.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian opened the doors of the mansion; he held the door, expecting her to pass. Stephanie, as she walked through, gave Sebastian a natural smile which he returned as he followed her with his head. She then cast her eyes at the vast openness of the Phantomhive hall and noticed the small blue figure walking towards her from the foot of the stairs. Watson however, simply gave Sebastian another scowl and proceeded to skulk to a reasonable place in-between Stephanie and Sebastian. Just to make sure.

Now that Sebastian was satisfied that the guests were all inside he quietly closed the door and began to introduce the party to his approaching master. "My master, your guests have arrived. Miss Wittman and her butler...," Sebastian trailed off, expecting for Watson to introduce himself to his master, only for Watson to give a nod out of politeness. As quick as a dancer showing his masterpiece, he flew in front of Stephanie and gave her another bow. "Miss Wittman, here is my master, Ciel Phantomhive," he said as he turned from her to the boy that she only just realised was standing a few metres from her.

They were both similar in height. Ciel wore an azure jacket with a matching pair of shorts and a neat top hat. His hair was messy, short and was a very dark grey. Stephanie wore a simple long dress which was deep purple and velvet in texture. Her Hair was mid-length, elegant and was a soft shade of black.

His icy eyes stared at her while he tipped his hat. She gave him a short and pleasant courtesy. "Miss Wittman, thank you for accepting my invitation to dinner," Ciel announced.

"Thank you. The pleasure is all mine," Stephanie replied, flashing another smile.

"Yes, now we will be joined by Elizabeth and I suggest we go to the dining room as the food is nearly ready. However there is business about your butler that needs to be sorted out...,' he voiced while slightly raising his lip.

"Really, what could it be?" Stephanie questioned and turned towards her butler in surprise. Watson gave a perturb look to Ciel while blinking rapidly in suspicion.

"It's nothing serious. It's just that as he is not required for dinner, he can make himself useful and check some books I received to make they're correct. I heard he was quite educated and experienced in history and would be most helpful.' Ciel revealed

"Oh...well," Stephanie began giving another quick look to her butler. He gave the most displeased look he could muster to try to coax her to refuse. "I suppose it the lest I could do for you inviting us. Where would you like him?"

"The books will be in the library, Sebastian will take him there. Thank you for allowing me to use his services." Ciel answered. "Sebastian, take Watson to the library and show him the recent books."

"Right away Sir" Sebastian followed. Watson stood his ground, awaiting another look from her, perhaps in disbelief.

"Watson," Stephanie said. She knew Watson hated being used like this but it was his job as a butler to do so.

"Yes, ma'am," Watson nodded. He accepted his defeat and began to walk behind Sebastian like a prisoner on a chain.

"Right, shall we?" Ciel asked and started to lead her to the dining room. Stephanie looked back in search of her butler but the door had closed, separating them, and leaving her to the mercy of the Phantomhive.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch itself was pleasant. The dishes were charming so Stephanie made many complements to the chef, who turned out to be Sebastian. He thanked her modestly. Ciel briefly mentioned that Bard, the actual cook, had somehow managed to burn every single dish including the fruit salad. He continued by saying that if it wasn't for the intervention of Sebastian, dinner would have certainly would have been ruined. However he didn't talk more on the subject as he felt he didn't need to concern Stephanie with such trivial matters like the incompetence of his servants.

Instead, he questioned the recent news of the Wittman's family long holiday. She replied it was a mixture between business with the Indians and a chance to revel in their culture. He then decided to impress Stephanie with the tales about the young Prince Soma and his loyal guardian, Agni, and the curry competition they took part in, which Sebastian won of course.

Lizzy cheerfully discussed the dismal weather, dresses and a rather embarrassing story which involved Ciel, Sebastian, a cat and some cream. This was much to Ciel's dismay.

Stephanie acted with the upmost politeness and contributed much too each conversation.

Throughout the dinner Sebastian stood by Stephanie on guard. Ciel stared at him in annoyance.

"Sebastian you haven't moved once, I'm sure she'll be fine eating on her own."

"I'm sorry my young master, I am just caring for our guest," Sebastian protested.

"Hm very well but I'm sure you don't need to stand that close to her," he questioned.

"Oh, I am sorry for offending you my master," Sebastian said sadly and looked down pitifully to Stephanie.

"Ciel, I don't mind, he's not causing me any trouble at all to me," she defended.

"Yes, I'm sure of that...so far," Ciel said with a suspicious air


	6. Chapter 6

After the main lunch was all eaten and taken cared for, Ciel suggested to Stephanie to retire to the drawing-room for tea and cakes. He told her to go on ahead and that he'll return to her with Lizzy. Therefore Stephanie waited patiently in the drawing-room.

Stephanie glimpsed around the room, throughout the area there were large paintings of unknown people in garish and rich clothing and various artefacts across the mantelpiece. Stephanie played with her fan, to her it seemed to remind her of her own home. With the absence of Ciel or any other company her mind began to wander. The subject that flooded and clouded her mind was that butler! Everything about him excited her to no end. She admitted to herself that during lunch with Ciel and Lizzy, she barely paid any attention to what they were saying, she was too preoccupied with the idea of Sebastian standing close to her and imagining scenarios for what she would do to Sebastian is they were alone.

'Miss Wittman, I'm afraid I have some bad new...' Sebastian suddenly said, devilishly standing in the doorway. The shock of his sudden appearance jolted Stephanie and caused her heart to miss a beat and leave her speechless. Sebastian, smiling and aware of this continued, 'my master and Miss Elizabeth have been taken away for business with her majesty for an unspecified amount of time. Furthermore as Watson's business isn't finished I'm afraid you're trapped here. However fear not, I shall take it upon myself to give you entertainment.'

'Thank you, that is most kind,' Stephanie managed to say

'The pleasure is all mine as I am simply one hell of a butler. Now may I get Miss a drink?' Sebastian inquired, smiling.

'Oh, well water will do please,'

'Water? Oh no Miss Wittman you deserve better,' Sebastian said determined, 'how about our finest red wine from Southern Spain?'

Stephanie gave up and accepted Sebastian's offer. Sebastian rested the wine glass gently into her hands, his fingers interlocking with hers. He poured the wine slowly; the flowing poison was the same deep passionate red colour in his eyes. He pulled away, his job now done. Stephanie decided to make her move.

'Sebastian, why don't you sit next to me instead of standing like that?'

'Oh, Miss Wittman is most kind,' Sebastian delicately sat down next to her and smiled again at her. 'So, it must be unpleasant being the one left to stay at home while the rest enjoy India.'

'Yes it is, but there's a good reason for it'

'Oh...what reason is that,' Sebastian curiously enquired.

'Watson couldn't go to India and I'm the only member of the family who can stand him for more than 5 minutes. So I got left to babysit him,' Stephanie said jokingly

'He couldn't go? Why? Will he melt in the sun?' Sebastian joke and softly laughed.

'Pretty much and we couldn't trust him being on his own.' They both laughed happily. Sebastian ran his long fingers though his dark hair playfully. Stephanie became totally entranced by this. He licked his lip, seeming like he was teasing her. With the silence she was desperate to find something to talk about, for when somebody came in.

'Do you like cats? I love cats.' Stephanie declared.

Sebastian gasped, 'oh I adore the creature, everything about them makes me want to hug them all,' his eyes lit up and he laid a hand on his breast

'I know so do I!' Stephanie excitedly said. They both laughed more and slowly, Sebastian moved closer to her, which she didn't mind. Every second brought her closer to paradise. There were so many things she wanted to ask him, his grace and charm gave a mysterious desire she's missed and always wanted.

However before she could spend any more time with him, a servant came in and announced that her carriage was waiting for her. They both sighed at the news.


End file.
